Talk:Diamond is Unbreakable
so guys, should we mention anything about the subtle but numerous dragonball references littered through part 4? Ok Well you should tell me because I fail to see such things well, maybe references isn't really the right word. maybe...influences? anyway, just a quick list off the top of my head: 1) overall many of the battles have a dragonball z "feel" to them. this include the fact that some characters' hair seems to change or fly straight up during battle (happens more often to josuke/koichi), and that "battle auras" seem to appear a lot, like the way dragonball characters have a glow to them when they power up. 2) the extended hand-to-hand combat scene between killer queen and crazy diamond towards the end felt strange to me because there weren't a lot of instances in jojo where stands engaged in martial arts. in fact, i can't immediately recall any other instances where two stands have a physical fight other than someone getting the shit pummeled out of them with ora ora/muda muda. 3) speaking of combat, some battles have characters jumping up way high in the air for no reason, such as when rohan fought ken oyanagi (boy ii man). they were both high in the air during a rps match. hilariously epic but also pretty dragonball-ish. 4) koichi especially seems to remind me a lot of super saiyan gohan, the way his blonde hair always goes flying up during battle/when pissed off. and also he's short. 5) echoes seems to draw some influences from cell. the fact that cell starts off from an egg and undergoes three forms (echoes originates from an egg and undergoes echoes acts 1-3). both possess a tail in their first two forms (and then the tail vanishes from their third forms), and the overall "buggy" design attributed to echoes reminds me of cell (and the fact that both of them display a prominently human face on their last forms). 6) red hot chili pepper. the way he sparkles and glows during combat and his "beak" both remind me of cell, once again. 7) shigekiyo "fatty" yangu (harvest) looks exactly like dodoria from dragonball. seriously. 8) also, there were a few chapter inserts during part 4 where the characters were drawn super-deformed. from all the araki stuff i've read i can't really recall a lot of instances where he drew sd characters. toriyama, however, did A LOT of sd character chapter inserts. 9) part 4 seems to have more "bad guys became good guys after getting beaten" than any other part. while this isn't strictly a dragonball thing (happens in pretty much every other shounen manga series) it just reminds me more of dragonball. so yeah, like i said it's just stuff off the top of my head. but then again i could be just making stuff up soooo you guys decide. ---- I can see your point. I thought the same when i read part 4. Especially for Koichi and fatty appearance. If Bunnet agree, i think we can make a new article "Similiarities between Part 4 and Dragon ball" and explain the similarities, then we link the new article with part 4 article. bye! --Bohemian King 20:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) we don't need to necessarily make a new page correlating part 4 and dragonball. we can just stick some of the more obvious parts under the trivia section or something. it's no secret that if araki admires something, he'll stick it into his works. as an artist myself i love the way he just does whatever he wants (especially notable in part 4, where he's just like, hey let's stop the murder-mystery because ITALIAN FOOD IS DELICIOUS), even if it's hard to tell if he's paying an homage or if he's just being lazy. regardless, if people want to contribute, i would love to help make a separate page of jojo influences (not just music, but everything araki draws from such as fashion, movies, and other manga). i don't know if a separate page of jojo references would be cool but i would totally be down for that too. ~taraction New Pages 1)I think a page for Jojo References is a good idea. The page can be a summary of all the refereces and we can link each reference (For example with a youtube video). I am not sure is this last part is posible or right but we can ask later. Another page we can do (or a part of the same page) is "Inspired by Jojo" like Guille, Neo Dio ,Benimaru ,etc. Also, i am in holidays until sunday without and computer, only with the cell, that day i'll read all the changes,edits,etc ;D . You can create the new page of "Jojo References" in the meantime. 2)About the Dragon ball influences i know that a new article isn't the only way, but i think a new article is better for a matter of order. We could add Trivia to some characthers, but the story references will need a new page or a trivia on part 4. Also, we need to know Bunnet's opinion on this point. About araki's bizzare way of doing manga... We can't be sure if he is lazy or very inspired by italian food ;D. We only make the encyclopedia! Bye!